Hidden Passion
by Yaoi-Freak-07
Summary: Vaan, Penelo and Fran did not realise that they had secret admirers! Vaan x Ashe, Penelo x Larsa, Fran x Balthier


Chapter 1

The night grew bleak. The luminous moon was visible over the grand trees of the Salikawood. Six close friends, protecting each other in battle and in general, paused their journey to Archades. Vaan, the boastful and energetic 17-year-old was practising his combat with the Zodiac Spear, the most powerful weapon in all of Ivalice. Penelo, Vaan's 'sister' was sitting on a log near the fire, admiring the flames illuminating from the pieces of wood. Balthier, a handsome man who was a sky-pirate, and owned his own airship, (the Strahl), was faintly gazing at Fran, a viera from Eruyt Village. She was unwelcome there, as she disobeyed the laws of the wood, so she no longer was a wood wielder; she had been cast aside by her people. Basch, (brother to a murderer), was a loyal and trustworthy Hume. And then there was Ashe, short for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. A princess awaiting her time as Queen, was perched on another log, (near Vaan) staring at Vaan's techniques, her thoughts turning into a dream. Their mission was to collect more secretive information about Draklor Laboratory.

"Fran has been awful quiet don't you think Vaan?" Ashe remarked. Vaan stopped stabbing air and turned. There Fran was, leaning against a tree looking down. "I wonder…Hey look! Penelo hasn't said a word since we dropped off Larsa in Bhujerba." Vaan was wondering, and as this happened, Fran spoke, "I do not think it is a wise choice to settle in the huts. I hear something in the forest quickening its pace. We must hunt it down." There was silence. No one moved. "We must move! Quickly!" Fran bellowed. Everyone packed their belongings and headed north. "Get your weapons out!" Fran ordered. Everyone did as were told.

All of the rabbits and pumpkinheads were sleeping in the bushes, so the party walked by unnoticed. Fran was leading them into a secret area. Following her instincts, Fran held her bow up; the others behind were cautious. Rustling came from a nearby bush, and a sound of a sword echoed through the woods. Everyone's weapons lifted up, ready to attack. A sword was visible, then arm, and finally the rest. "I am glad I could catch up. But I finally did at last. Please help me… I feel drowsy…"

A boy's body collapsed on the path. Ashe and Penelo examined the body. "Get him some blankets! We will have to carry him to the huts! Hurry!" Ashe screamed. Penelo used Esuna, stood up and sobbed. Vaan put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" "It's Larsa! He must have come from Archades! I-It's awful!"

She ran and sat on a log away from the pack.

Her hands were stained with tears. Basch carried Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, the prince of Archadia, with Penelo holding his hands. Vaan and Ashe were walking together behind the group, talking about how Penelo reacted earlier on. "I wonder what connection those two have?" Vaan dreamt. "Maybe it is because Lord Larsa saved us from Leviathan blowing up. Everyone can tell that Larsa has been very respectful and protective over her." Ashe smiled.

Balthier and Fran were side by side, too discussing Penelo and Larsa. " The two humes are merely children and soon will understand that love is not the answer." "Love? What do you mean? Surely Penelo does not love…Larsa?" Balthier asked. Fran continued, "Don't you think that Penelo had acted a bit strange once taking Larsa back to Bhujerba? She did not even talk!" Balthier nodded at this, understanding the point Fran made.

"Please get better. All you need is rest. That should do it. I promise I will be there by your side for how long you take to recover!" Penelo muttered silently, as Basch heard every word, which Penelo did not intend. "How can I say that! You are badly injured! Please be okay. I don't know what I would do if you…" Her hands grasped tighter on Larsa's. " I assure that Lord Larsa will have recovered sooner than you think. Do not fret." Basch spoke. Penelo's swollen eyes stared at Larsa, motionless. She smiled faintly and thought to herself: _Why am I so emotional? I may be like this to Vaan, but only because he is like a brother to me, but I have not known Lord Larsa for long. I know something is inside me…saying that Larsa is special…is he part of my life? He sworn to protect me, just me…why? What should I believe…? What am I to him? A friend, a close friend? Something…more?_

The camp settled down, back to their original position. Their fire was barely lit. Vaan made another fire for Larsa to lie by. Ashe, Vaan, Balthier, Fran and Basch sat by the previous luminous heater, all huddled together, whilst Penelo was hiding Larsa's frozen, pale hands towards the only warmth there was. The fierce five were concerned not only for Larsa, but Penelo. "There has to be something between those two. It is not like Penelo to hold a hand with a friend she has not known for so long, and is by for this amount of time. Am I right Vaan?" Ashe asked. No reply. "Vaan?" Vaan was slowly walking away, and leant on the side of the bridge. Ashe approached him and stopped beside him. " She'll be fine, there is no need to be like that." "I am not thinking about her. I am thinking about you." Ashe blushed a crimson red. "Me?! Why me? I mean, don't you have feelings for Penelo?" Ashe whispered. "I thought I did…but she is like a little sister I never had. I try to keep her out of trouble, and protect her whenever I can, like a brother should. You on the other hand…let's talk privately." Vaan held Ashe's hand and guided her behind the hut, where they weren't seen nor heard. "At least I can finally have this talk. This may sound a bit corny but…my heart is telling me that you are special…maybe as a friend to stick by…or…maybe someone in my life." Vaan was glad the night was dark; that way Ashe could not see him blushing. Ashelia placed a hand on his. "No one has taken my heart, but I feel the same way. It seems that destiny has chosen both us to become one. And, I also need to be concerned about who will reign over Dalmasca if I were to perish…Vaan…do you love me?" Ashe asked silently.

She knew he was coming closer, but it was hard to see. Vaan's smooth, warm hands stroked her cheek, and she grasped the hand that was touching her. She could feel his breath. "Vaan, what are you doi-" Vaan kissed Ashe fervently on her soft lips. Ashe did not expect this. Her muscles tightened, but she soon relaxed, and accepted Vaan's kiss. She felt a hand on her waist, and then slide around her back. She flinched at this, but let him caress her hips and waist. She moved her body closer to his and they kissed more passionately. Ashe stroked Vaan's sleek blonde hair, and finally parted. "Does that give you an answer?" Ashe was speechless. She had never kissed a boy this meaningfully, with love and passion. Her heart was racing. Vaan embraced her tightly, as she placed her head on his shoulder. The moon made its way out of the trees, shining on the two humes, as they both sat down, and gazed at the heart-warming sphere in the shrouded sky.


End file.
